Qui aurais pu savoir ?
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Il se produit des phénomènes bizarre autour de Alex Mathy, jeune homme de 19 ans.


**Qui aurais pu savoir ?**

_On me croyait disparut ou même mort, mais la réalité est toute autre… Et me voilà de retour, aujourd'hui, pour me venger de toutes ces injustices dont j'ai été la victime..._

Je m'appelle Alex Mathy. J'ai 19 ans et je suis à l'Université. J'ai quelques copains, des copines ainsi qu'une petite amie. Elle s'appelle Caroline.

La vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi. J'ai perdu mes parents lorsque je n'avais que 12 ans. C'est ma sœur qui m'a élevé, mais le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, ma sœur est décédée dans d'étranges circonstances… Ce qui a également été le cas de mes parents.

Aujourd'hui, je vis seul dans l'appartement de mes parents. Caroline vient de temps en temps, mais depuis ces évènements, elle vient moins souvent.

Je vis à Paris, sur la butte Montmartre. J'ai une magnifique vue sur la basilique du Sacré-Cœur. Je disais que je vais à l'Université, plus précisément, je fréquente la Sorbonne. Mes professeurs disent que je suis un bon élève. Ça fait longtemps que je l'entends, celle-là.

Ce jour là, comme à tous les jours, je prenais le métro pour me rendre à la Sorbonne. J'avais l'étrange impression que quelque chose clochait. Je me sentais observé par les quelques étudiants qui empruntaient le métro pour se rendre à l'Université. Ils me regardaient tous d'un œil mauvais. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais je dois bien avouer que je m'en foutais un peu !

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'école, je fus surpris de constater que les professeurs me réservaient le même accueil que les élèves croisés dans le métro.

J'étais entrain de gravir les escaliers pour me rendre à mon premier cours quand j'entendis :

Monsieur Alex Mathy est demandé au bureau du directeur. Je répète : Alex Mathy est demandé au bureau du directeur !

«Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ce matin ? » songeais-je en retournant sur mes pas pour aller rencontrer Monsieur Dirinet.

Une fois rendu au bureau, je saluai la secrétaire qui me fixait, elle aussi, d'un drôle d'air.

Avant même que je ne lui dise la raison de ma présence, elle prit le téléphone et annonça au directeur de l'Université que j'étais arrivé.

Entrez M. Mathy. M. Dirinet est prêt à vous recevoir.

Une fois dans le bureau, le directeur me désigna un fauteuil dans lequel m'asseoir. J'obéis et attendit qu'il ne me fasse part de la raison de ma présence dans cette pièce.

M. Mathy, dit-il, avez-vous vu monsieur Polais, hier ?

Oui. répondis-je. Il m'avait demandé de rester quelques minutes après le cours, car il voulait me parler d'un devoir que je lui avais rendu.

A quelle heure l'avez-vous quitté ? continua M. Dirinet.

Attendez voir… dis-je en repensant à la journée d'avant. Les cours se sont terminés à 19h00, j'ai dû partir vers 19h20 je pense.

Et comment était-il ?

Fatigué. C'est du moins ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a écourté l'entrevue et m'a demandé de retourner le voir durant la pause ce midi. expliquais-je.

Et où l'avez quitté ?

Nous étions dans sa salle de cours. Dès que nous en avons eu terminé, je l'ai laissé. Il ne m'a pas suivi.

Intrigué par toutes ces questions, je demandai :

Mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça ?

Monsieur Polais a été retrouvé dans un couloir de l'établissement… Mort.

Je regardai le directeur l'air interrogateur, attendant qu'il poursuive.

«En quoi cela peut-il me concerner ? » songeais-je.

Voyant mon air intrigué, le di0recteur baissa les yeux et poursuivit :

D'après ce que j'en sais, vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant.

Vous ne pensez tout de même pas…

Je ne pense pas, je déduis. m'interrompit le recteur.

Mais vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ! M'écriais-je. Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes complètement fou !

Je me levai de mon siège et me mit à faire les cent pas devant le bureau du directeur.

M. Mathy, je me devais de vous poser ces questions. La police ne va pas tarder à vous interroger.

C'est son boulot de m'interroger ! Pas le vôtre ! Criais-je .

Compte tenu des étranges… évènements qui sont survenus dans votre vie, je suis en droit de me poser des questions !

J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

Vous croyez vraiment que je suis responsable de la mort des membres de ma famille ? De celle d'un de mes professeurs ? M'exclamais-je.

Je ne sais pas M. Mathy. Il n'en demeure pas moins que vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant. Je vous repose la question : Avez-vous, pour une raison ou pour une autre, quelque chose à voir avec le décès de M. Polais ?

Mais non ! Bien-sûr que non !

Le recteur soupira. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait que je fasse des aveux .

Très bien. Vous pouvez partir. Compte tenu des circonstances, aucun cours n'aura lieu aujourd'hui. Tous les élèves doivent quitter le campus.

Je me sentais bouillir, me faire accuser de meurtre, moi !

J'allai me lever quand, soudain, le vase de fleur posé sur le bureau explosa. L'eau se déversa sur le bureau. Je fus surprit, quand le recteur s'exclama :

A la conne ! Gisèle, vous avez encore mis de l'eau glacée dans les fleurs !

Je me levais et quittai la pièce pour me diriger lentement vers la sortie.

Je comprenais enfin les regards posés sur moi. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de la mort de M. Polais et tout le monde croyait que j'y étais mêlé.

J'allais sortir du bâtiment lorsque je reçu quelque chose en plein visage. Je ressentis presque instantanément la douleur. Ma peau se déchirait et pendant ce temps, j'entendais crier :

ASSASSIN ! ASSASSIN !

Puis d'autres projectiles me touchèrent et je tombai par terre. J'eus le réflexe de me protéger la tête. Bientôt, tout ça s'arrêta quand une fille, Caroline, cria:

Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous le croyez vraiment capable de tuer quelqu'un ? Pauvres nazes ! Vous êtes de vraies pourritures ! Vous croyez ces rumeurs stupides que vous entendez sans même chercher À savoir si elles sont fondées ou non ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous !

Je sentis qu'elle m'aida à me relever. Lorsque je la regardai, je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Allez viens, on rentre.

Nous quittâmes alors le campus. En chemin, nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes. Caroline, en profita pour essuyer un peu le sang séché qui couvrait mon visage.

Nous reprîmes la route jusqu'à la première bouche de métro. Nous descendîmes donc les escaliers et les lumières se mirent à clignoter sur notre passage. C'était tellement étrange qu'on le remarqua immédiatement.

Nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvés dans mon appartement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain où Caroline entreprit de soigner lentement mes blessures. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, nous allèrent jusqu'à ma chambre où je me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit.

Caroline s'allongea à mes côtés et prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

Alex… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec M. Polais ? Je te connais, je sais que tu serais incapable de faire ça…

Je ne sais pas ma puce… soupirais-je. On parlait. Il voulait me rencontrer parce qu'il croyait que j'avais pris mon devoir sur Internet. Il m'a accusé d'avoir triché, plagié ! Quand je lui ai dit qu'il se trompait, il a porté à la main à son cœur. Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'on se reverrait ce midi. Je suis sorti de son bureau et je suis directement revenu ici.

Je me tut.

Dis… Tu me crois, toi ?

Bien-sûr mon cœur !

Comme pour me le prouver, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa avec passion… mais ce n'était pas assez, j'avais besoin de plus. Je la caressai à travers son chemisier. Mes mains commencèrent à défaire lentement les boutons. Je déposai de petits baisers sur chaque petite parcelle de peau que je découvrais. A bout de souffle, Caroline retira son chemisier pendant que je cherchais les petites agrafes de son soutien-gorge. En quelques secondes, elle s'était attaquée à mon pantalon. Nous étions complètements nus. Elle se rallongea sur le lit et je m'engouffrai rapidement en elle.

Nous étions entrain de nous amuser quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Bon sang ! Qui c'est ? s'exclama Caroline.

Je vais voir ma puce.

Je me relevai, attrapa mon boxer avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Devant moi se tenaient trois hommes que je ne connaissais pas.

Monsieur Mathy ?

Oui, c'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Commissaire Legacy. Voici les inspecteurs Dupont et Croisic. Nous sommes de la police judiciaire. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment de les voir débarquer chez moi. Ils n'auraient juste pas pu choisir un pire moment…

Je les laissai donc entrer et les invitai à s'asseoir au salon. Je m'installai sur le canapé tandis qu'ils préféraient prendre les fauteuils libres.

Caroline vint nous rejoindre au salon. Elle avait enfilé ma chemise et un caleçon qui trainait.

Qui est-ce ? Questionna le commissaire en regardant Caroline.

Caroline Bonnati, ma petite amie.

Mlle Bonnati, êtes-vous étudiante à la Sorbonne ?

En effet. répondit Caroline en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé.

Est-ce que M. Polais figurait parmi vos enseignants, Mlle Bonnati ? poursuivit le Commissaire.

On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Le Commissaire rougit à la réplique de Caroline et je me retins pour ne pas rire.

Bien… M. Mathy, je ne vais pas vous reposer les mêmes questions que le directeur. Nous savons déjà tout ça… Par-contre, je suis très intéressé à savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur. Son décès est certes tragique, mais quand même plutôt étrange. Que pouvez-vous me dire à ce sujet ?

Je soupirai. Encore. Il me faudrait encore ressasser cette histoire. Comme si vivre ce deuil n'était pas assez difficile !

Ma sœur est morte voilà un an. Nous étions en vacances et nous avons eu un accident.

Son cœur aurait lâché. Comme ça, sans avertissement ?

Exactement.

Le rapport indique que c'est comme si son aorte avait été sectionnée…

Je ne sais pas M. le Commissaire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à la suite de cet accident, je me suis retrouvé trois mois dans le coma. A mon réveil, j'ai disparu pendant près de trois mois.

Nous sommes au courant de votre disparition. Si vous pouviez me dire où vous étiez…

Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis revenu ici et que voilà qu'on m'accuse de meurtre.

Nous n'avons jamais dit ça ! s'exclama un des inspecteurs.

C'est tout comme !

Mais non ! répondit le Commissaire. Et vos parents. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils ont été retrouvés morts dans ce salon un matin. Personne n'a su comment ils sont morts. C'est ma sœur qui a… découvert leurs corps. Pourquoi ?

Pour rien, pour rien ! Nous allons vous laisser, mais nous vous demanderons de rester à la disposition de la police. Il en va de même pour vous, Mlle Bonnati.

Le commissaire et ses inspecteurs sortirent, et je me claquai la porte derrière eux. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre comme un automate et je me laissai tomber sur le lit, en pleurs.

Caroline qui m'avait suivit s'installa à côté de moi, m'entoura de ses bras pour me consoler. Elle savait que la mort de mes parents était difficile à évoquer pour moi. Même si ça faisait longtemps que c'était arrivé, ça me faisait toujours aussi mal.

Le temps passa, et avec le temps, la police en vint à conclure que M. Polais était décédé suite à un infarctus.

Les cours avaient repris depuis un certain temps, mais malgré le faut que j'étais innocent, certains étudiants continuaient à m'insulter à me lancer des pointes.

C'était encore le cas ce jour-là.

Alors Mathy ! s'exclama un élève à la sortie. Tu ne veux pas tuer Marguesi ? Il nous fait chier en cours. Ça nous ferait des vacances !

Un petit groupe s'était formé autour de moi. J'essayais de me dégager, mais on me repoussait de part et d'autre.

Allez !

Mais oui, allez !

On jouait avec moi, et je bouillais de colère.

Mais vous allez me foutre la paix, oui !

Le groupe vola dans les airs, certains s'écrasèrent sur les murs, d'autres sur des voitures ou sur les trottoirs.

J'étais stupéfait de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais seulement pensé que c'était ce que je voulais qui leur arrive et ça s'était réalisé.

A bout de nerfs, je rentrai chez moi en vitesse, où je m'affalai sur le canapé et je tombai endormi.

Je fus réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un petit être. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était un rêve, mais quand je me suis pincé, j'ai réalisé que je ne rêvais pas… que je ne dormais pas !

Bonjour Alex ! Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, mais je suis Julius de la confrérie. Je veille sur toi depuis ta naissance. Tu ne le sais pas encore, ou tu t'en doutes peut-être, mais tu as un grand pouvoir Alex. Quand tu as disparut pendant trois mois, tu étais avec nous. Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que tu passes des tests… Tu les as subis après que tu aies tué ta sœur.

Je n'ai pas tué ma sœur, voyons ! M'exclamais-je.

Si, mais sans le vouloir. Tout comme tes parents. C'est triste, mais tu les as tués pendant ton sommeil. Aujourd'hui tu es parvenu à contrôler ton pouvoir. Quand tu penses à quelque chose, ça se réalise. Tu as un don de télékinésie. Il faut contrôler ton…

Julius s'effondra par terre, raide mort, les mains sur la tête.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à réfléchir. Ainsi, j'étais responsable de la mort de tous les membres de ma famille et sûrement de celle de M. Polais. Il m'avait énervé… Sous l'effet de colère, j'ai sûrement dû souhaiter qu'il meure… et c'était arrivé.

Ma décision était prise, tout le monde aller payer.

Une fête était organisée le soir même à l'Université, et je comptais bien y aller.

Ma vengeance aurait enfin lieu.

Je passai la journée à me promener dans Paris et le soir, je regagnai mon appartement, enfilai un jean, une chemise et des chaussures avant de me rendre à l'Université.

La fête avait commencée et battait son plein. Je me dirigeai vers l'estrade et y montai. Je pris le micro et m'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :

Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien ? Tant mieux, parce que ça ne durera pas !

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour voir l'effet de mes paroles. Tout le monde s'était arrêté et ils me fixaient tous, attendant que je poursuive.

Comme vous le savez tous, je suis Alex Mathy. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont accusé du meurtre de Polais. Savez-vous quoi ? Vous aviez entièrement raison ! Je suis même responsable de la mort de mes parents ainsi que de celle de ma sœur !

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. C'est drôle la vie ! Nous avons un don et nous ne le savons pas ! Suffit d'apprendre à les contrôler ! Pour ce qui est de Polais, je n'ai pas fait exprès…

Quand je vis que quelques étudiants allaient quitter la salle. Je m'interrompis et dit :

Eh vous ! On reste et on m'écoute !

Je posai mon regard sur les portes qui se fermèrent d'un seul coup. Plusieurs essayèrent de les ouvrir, mais elles restèrent verrouillées.

Aujourd'hui, vous allez payer le prix fort de votre insolence !

Les valves d'incendie se déclenchèrent et tout le monde fut mouillé. Un élève monta sur l'estrade. Lorsque j'eus posé le regard sur lui, sa tête se détacha de son corps et vola à travers la salle, projetant du sang partout.

Les personnes présentes se mirent à crier comme des damnés et à courir partout afin de trouver un endroit où se cacher ou un moyen de s'enfuir.

Je descendis de l'estrade et quittai la pièce en laissant derrière moi un paquet de cadavres. De l'autre côté des portes se trouvaient des élèves qui furent horrifiés de la scène qu'ils aperçurent derrière moi.

A peine mon regard posé sur eux qu'ils furent découpés en morceaux. Il y avait du sang partout.

Ma vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

Je quittai la Sorbonne qui prit rapidement feu. Le bâtiment principal s'enflamma comme une allumette que l'on frotte sur le carton.

Je marchai lentement jusque chez moi, les flammes me suivant, embrasant toute la rue.

Au coin de la rue, je tombai nez à nez avec Caroline qui me demanda ce qui se passait et pourquoi j'avais cette tête là.

Je me regardai dans une vitrine et je me vis : ma peau était tiraillée de noir, mes yeux étaient noirs corbeau et mes cheveux formé des pointes.

Rentre chez moi, et va lire ma lettre pour toi…

Je la mis dans le métro et la quittai. Je gagnai discrètement mon appartement et regardai par la fenêtre… Je vis Caroline, en pleurs, entrain de lire ma lettre.

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ces quelques mots :

_Ma Caroline,_

_Je t'aime trop pour t'imposer ça… Je dois partir._

_Je suis responsable de la mort de mes parents, de celle de ma sœur, de Polais… ainsi que celle de tout le monde au bahut._

_Je dois partir…_

_Je te laisse mon appartement ainsi que toutes mes affaires, de toute manière, là ou je vais, je n'en aurai pas besoin._

_Je sais que ça te paraitra peut-être difficile, mais si l'occasion se présente (et elle se présentera, crois-moi) n'hésite pas à refaire ta vie… Oublie-moi. Sois heureuse._

_Sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur…_

_Ton Alex._

Je parti, je m'enfuyais.

Le lendemain matin, tous les journaux de France montraient le quartier où se trouvait la Sorbonne. Partout, tout n'était que des cendres encore chaudes.

Après un décompte rapide, il s'avérait que j'avais tué plus de trois mille personnes…

Il ne restait rien… plus rien.

Je me trouvais en haut du barrage de Tignes, sur le rebord.

Mes bras étaient le long de mon corps, mon dos face au vide…

Je me laissai tomber.

Pendant tout le temps que dura ma chute, je senti mon cœur vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, du sang qui me coulait du nez, de ma bouche et de mes yeux…

Ensuite, plus rien…


End file.
